Aunque no te lo diga…
by EmmaRiddle
Summary: [ Capítulo VI: Un sueño y una traición?] Es ese fuego y la atracción que en mi despierta, es su suave piel... No puedo evitar lastimarte, sin embargo, no te miento cuando digo que te amo.!RyoSak
1. Un capítulo en mi vida

Hola! este es mi primer fic de Sakuno/Ryoma, esta pareja se anda volviendo popular rápido, no? ¬¬ lee los riesgos que corres al leer este fic xD

Advertencia/Riesgos: puede que Ryoma nos muestre ese lado que nunca nos ha mostrado, Sakuno intenta ponerse los pantalones xD y pueden salir traumatizados x.x

Resumen: RyoSaku. Todos sabemos la obsesión que tiene nuestro querido príncipe por el tennis y la chica tímida enamoradiza que esta a su lado desde el primer cap xD pero ahora ya han pasado varios años y algunas cosas han cambiado….decirle adiós a tú primer amor es difícil pero más difícil es descifrar tus verdaderos sentimientos por una persona que ahora se va.

Tennis no Ohjisama NO me pertenece, solo la historia a continuación es mía.

**Aunque no te lo diga…**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

"_Corren los días que ahora no están y nos queda el recuerdo nada más"._

_Capítulo I: un capítulo en mi vida_

Se encontraba mirando fijamente las canchas de tennis. Habían pasado algunos años y ahora tenia dieciséis años, su uniforme verde la hacia dejar ver su bien formado cuerpo que había desarrollado con ayuda del tennis. Se había entrenado muy duro y eso había dado fruto ahora era la capitana del equipo femenino.

Su piel ya no era tan pálida como hace algunos años y su largo cabello sujetado en unas trenzas también habían quedado atrás dejando ver un cabello semi-largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, ahora lo llevaba suelto y algo ondulado haciendo resaltar sus ojos dándole un toque de elegancia, lo único que quizás no había cambiado en ella era su actitud bondadosa, y cariñosa, había dejado de ser tan tímida como antes pero no lo podría borrar completamente ya que formaba parte de ella y de su personalidad.

Tenía muchos pretendientes, sin embargo, ella no había aceptado a ningún chico, seguía enamorada de el muchacho más popular, capitán del equipo de tenis y uno de los más apuestos Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tennis. Al cual había conocido en primer año.

¿Pero porque él? era bello, las chicas deliraban por él, pero sobretodo amaban animarlo en sus partidos porque al menos así podrían ver lo bien parecido que era, sus ojos oscuros que expresaban muy poco y a la vez mucho y su encanto misterioso que hacia enloquecer a más de una.

Su único defecto…quizás… era su personalidad tan fría y solitaria. No le importaba salir con otras chicas y solamente tenía algunos amigos, que a estas alturas ya algunos se habían graduado, pero sin duda alguna con el que se le veía más seguido era con Momoshiro que seguía igual que siempre y era un año mayor que ellos. Pero para todos los demás él era el Rey del hielo. Su único deseo derrotar a su padre, aunque eso también había cambiado puesto que ahora si le apasionaba lo que hacia y no era solo por ese deseo sino porque se había dado cuenta que le gustaba jugar al tennis y competir.

En realidad lo único que le importaba a él, era el tennis y todo lo demás lo tenía sin cuidado.

'Incluso no notaría mi ausencia' pensó Sakuno tristemente, se recostó en el árbol y cerró los ojos intentado desvanecer las lagrimas que poco a poco se estaban apoderando de ellos.

Ella ya había perdido toda esperanza a que Ryoma alguna vez se diera cuenta de su existencia y la viera como algo más que una extraña que lo seguía a todos lados, aunque eso había sido en primer año…no sabía porque pero en ese entonces no podía dejar de querer ver y estar con Ryoma a todo momento. Pero ahora ella también tenía obligaciones y ocupaciones de las cuales hacerse cargo y eso era otra de las cosas que habían quedado atrás. Así que el distanciamiento había sido aún mayor…estudiaban juntos, de vez en cuando se veían en los pasillos y otras veces en los partidos pero las palabras no parecían existir para ninguno.

Le hubiera gustado que al menos después de años conociéndose, él se expresara un poco más con ella, que le hablara más seguido, pero no. Ryoma Echizen al parecer ni había notado cuando ella había dejado de acercársele como antes.

Allí estaba pensando en él en todo lo que había pasado en estos años y definitivamente tenía que aceptar Ryoma Echizen nunca la amaría, no importa cuanto ella se esforzara.

Intentó cerrar más fuertemente sus ojos para evitar que las lagrimas siguieran fluyendo y decirse una y otra vez ' Ryoma Echizen ya no merece tus lagrimas' con aquel pensamiento finalmente las lagrimas ya habían dejado de salir, pero pudo sentir cuando alguien se le puso al frente tapándola del sol y ella lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el causante de aquello y ver su mirada sobre ella, Sakuno levemente le sonrió.

Si allí estaba él mirándola sin expresión alguna, su primer amor.

Te están esperando en las canchas- fue lo único que este dijo para darle espalda y marcharse.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba escuchar para cerrar aquel triste capitulo en su vida. Ahora ella tenía sus propios sueños y lucharía por ellos, pero si algo debía tener presente antes de encaminarse a ese nuevo reto era que Ryoma ya no formaría parte de su futuro, sus sueños y de su vida así que:

"Adiós Ryoma."- dijo murmurando suavemente

XxxxX

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que había pasado aquel capítulo en su vida y retomaba una vida independiente, una vida en la que no existiera más Ryoma, pero si algo estaba segura de que tenía que agradecerle era el hecho de que gracias a él, ella amaba el tennis.

Empezando esta nueva etapa, de buscar lo mejor para ella misma, de seguir sus sueños e ir contra la corriente por fin pudo darse cuenta de los muchachos que estaban interesados en ella, los que se le quedaban viendo como si fuera una estrella de cine o los que la saludaban a diario completamente enrojecidos.

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando un escandaloso grito la alertó de que su mejor amiga Tomoka la estaba buscando, en un rápido movimiento y haciendo uso de sus reflejos evitó que su amiga chocara contra ella debido a la gran velocidad a la que iba. Estuvieron caminando un largo rato ese día tenían las dos primeras horas libres así que aprovecharon para hablar y pasarla juntas, pero había un pequeño problema su querida amiga no paraba de hablar de Echizen.

Me acompañarás a ver el partido de mañana, no es cierto?- decía la castaña algo amenazante

Oh verás no puedo ir, yo tengo que…- intentaba encontrar una excusa pero por más que la buscaba no podía encontrarla

No me dirás que tienes práctica porque tengo perfectamente sincronizado tú horario de tennis con el de Ryoma para evitar perderme algún partido de ustedes- dijo Tomoka hábilmente

Este no, no es eso, lo que sucede es que- pero cuando fue abrir la puerta del aula adonde entrarían esta se abrió antes de tiempo ya que al parecer estaba siendo abierta por dentro, sus reflejos en estos momentos no la ayudaron y cuando pensó que iría a caer al suelo, sintió unos fuertes brazos tomar su cintura, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que su salvador, era nada más y nada menos que la persona que había estado evitando todo este tiempo.

Ryuzaki- dijo él aún sin soltarla

Hi Echizen, disculpa no pensé que se abriría tan de repente- dijo ella amablemente, separándose de él

Todas las chicas empezaron a suspirar, que se viera a Ryoma con una chica así no era algo que se viera todos los días y les daba envidia no ser ellas las que hubieran estado en la posición de Sakuno.

Él se sorprendió por la aptitud de la chica pero no lo hizo notar, le extrañaba que le hablara por su apellido, si ella siempre lo llamaba era por su nombre. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando ella se separó de él y se fue a sentar a su puesto tranquilamente. Cuando vio a la chica lo primero que pensó es que empezaría a tartamudear y a sonrojarse, pero nada de eso había sucedido y lo había confundido.

xXxXxXxX

Ya habían terminado las clases y ella se dirigía a las canchas necesitaba despejar la mente y la manera de ella hacer eso era jugando tennis, no sabia porque pero sentía que así podía desconectarse del mundo y liberarse de cualquier presión.

Hace poco había tenía una "charla" con Tomoka quién le preguntaba si no se había dado cuenta en como la miraba Ryoma, ella simplemente la ignoró y en el primer descuido de su amiga se había desaparecido de su vista.

Ahora el pequeño incidente de esa mañana lo sabía todo el mundo y no hacían más que hablar de eso. 'parece que vieron muy juntitos a los capitanes del equipo femenino y el masculino' 'se lo tenían bien guardado' 'solo estaban actuando para una obra' 'que envidia me dan' 'hacen una linda pareja' esos eran uno de los tantos rumores que se escuchaban y ya la tenían harta.

Comenzó a practicar alejando finalmente todo pensamiento y concentrándose en lo que hacia sin percatarse de que alguien no muy lejos la observaba detenidamente.

XxxxX

Que es lo que haces aquí Ryoma?- preguntó un joven alto sorprendiendo a Ryoma que enseguida se había sonrojado

Nada, quería jugar un poco- dijo Echizen recuperando rápidamente la compostura

Así y me imagino que es por eso que estas allí parado viendo a Ryuzaki desde hace rato, no?- preguntó nuevamente Momoshiro

Deja de estar diciendo tantas tonterías y juguemos un partido- fue lo último que dijo, mientras se dirigía a las canchas

Mientras jugaba contra Momoshiro no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había estado sucediendo estos últimos días, era verdad que Ryuzaki no había faltado a ninguno de sus partidos, pero sabía que algo había cambiado y lo había confirmado esa misma mañana Ryuzaki ni se inmutó al verlo como siempre hacia y lo peor era él, que había sentido un completo vacío en su interior cuando esta salió de sus brazos y no entendía el motivo, jamás se había sentido así, de hecho nunca había tomado a nadie de esa forma como lo había echo con Sakuno. Tenía que saber que estaba pasando…claro..no era que le interesara es solo que le daba curiosidad…si así es…solo…le daba curiosidad, verdad?

Que rayos te pasa Echizen! Quieres matarme!- gritaba Momo con ganas de ir él y matarlo

De que hablas?- preguntó completamente desconcertado

Todas las pelotas que me has mandado han estado apunto de matarme y de paso te estoy hablando y no me estas prestando atención!- volvió a gritar el pelinegro

Quiero Ponta- ante este comentario salió de las canchas para ir a comprar su bebida favorita, Momo se quedó sorprendido con lo que escuchó pero no le quedó otra más que seguirlo con una sonrisa, Ryoma estaba flechado y él lo había descubierto. Aunque en lo que realidad le preocupaba no era el hecho de que ahora él pudiera asegurar que Echizen estaba enamorado sino como lo manejaría este.

XxxxX

Notas de la autora: xD que les puedo decir? Estoy completamente loca! Es el primer fic que escribo de esta serie, así que espero que les haya gustado. Aunque yo opino que estoy completamente oxidada xx pero bueno….esta serie se convirtió en una de mis favoritas y esta pareja RyoSak también n.n no he tenido mucho que leer últimamente de esta pareja así que decidí complacerme yo misma xD pero OJO indirecta para otros autores de fics de esta pareja ESCRIBANNNN! ¬¬ sin más nada que decir por ahora digo Syonara! Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.

Dejen Reviews!

Escrito y publicado: el 06 de septiembre del 2005.


	2. Miedo a perderte

Holis de nuevo! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo fastidiando y trayéndoles el segundo capítulo lo más rápido que pude. Espero que lo disfruten.

Resumen: RyoSaku. Cuando te das cuenta que puedes perder a la única persona que creíste siempre iba a estar a tú lado, como te sientes? Que haces para impedirlo?

Tennis no Ohjisama NO me pertenece, solo la historia a continuación es mía.

**Aunque no te lo diga…**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

"_Pasan los días y con ellos se van los años, pasa la vida y con ella el amor"._

_Capítulo II: Miedo a perderte_

Allí estaba esperando inconscientemente a que apareciera, no era que la necesitara, claro que no! Solo que le parecía raro ver a su amiga Tomoka con todo ese grupo de chicas locas sin ella estar allí a su lado…eso era todo. Algo le debía haber pasado, ella nunca faltaba eso era seguro, pero y entonces donde estaba? El partido ya había empezado y ella no estaba.

En aquel momento sin explicación alguna su piel se erizó completamente y recordó lo que hace un año le había dicho a la joven.

Flash Back

Ju-gas-te…muy bien Ry-oma- había tartamudeado una hermosa jovencita algo sonrojada

El joven que se encontraba guardando sus raquetas después de un partido ni volteó a verla, dentro de poco anochecería y esa chica no se había ido todavía a su casa, que acaso no tenía otra cosa que hacer?

Ryuzaki- pronunció él mientras partía camino a su casa- no necesito que nadie venga a ver mis partidos para poder ganarlos- dijo mientras seguía caminando tranquilamente y desaparecía de la vista de la chica.

La joven se había quedado en el mismo lugar parada y en su mente solo resonaban las palabras dichas por el chico del cual estaba 'secretamente' enamorada.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Porque precisamente en ese momento se acordaba de aquello? Había estado muy molesto ese día y la había pagado con ella, lo sabia y sabia que también debió disculparse… pero la chica al parecer no le había tomado mucha importancia a su comentario, ya que aún así no había dejado de ir a sus partidos; pero entonces porque seguía teniendo tan presente aquel suceso?

'_Y hoy vuelves a pensar cosas que ayer te daban igual'_

XxxxX

En un lugar no muy alejado del partido de tennis, estaba una chica sentada sobre unas bancas. A estas horas seguramente ya estarían jugando, iba a ir pero la detuvo, algo desconocido para ella. El orgullo.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde sería el juego recordó lo que él le había dicho y sin motivo alguno se quedó parada en medio de la calle, no tenía porque ir, ella le había dicho adiós a Ryoma. Además él no la necesitaba.

Suspiró algo cansada de esa situación, siempre era lo mismo. Se debatía entre lo que debía hacer o no.

Habían pasado ya dos horas, seguramente ya habían terminado. La joven se sentía extrañamente cobarde, le pareció que esta huyendo de él y aunque en parte era verdad…lo hacia por su propio bien, entonces porque tenía las enormes ganas de ir a donde él estaba y pedirle disculpas?

XxxxX

Otro juego más ganado sin problemas- le dijo Momoshiro a su compañero, no era extraño que ante estos comentarios Ryoma no dijera nada, pero conocía muy bien a su amigo y ese ceño fruncido solo puede significar una cosa, así que se animó a seguir hablando- sabes? Cuando uno le entrega todo de uno a una persona se espera ser correspondido, creemos que todo sentimiento seguirá igual siempre, pero no es así. El sentimiento debe ser mutuo y expresarlo para que pueda florecer y dar frutos, más si es una sola parte la que lo hace de nada sirve porque el sentimiento por muy fuerte que sea se pierde.

De que…- iba a preguntarle porque demonios le decía eso, pero cuando se dio cuenta momo ya se había ido, no era tonto sabia de que le hablaba…pero estaba equivocado no había ningún sentimiento por parte de ninguno de los dos, si ella hubiera sentido algo por él no habría faltado 'el sentimiento por muy fuerte que sea se pierde' tonterías! Además que hacia él pensando en esa chica…no entendía porque se sentía tan impotente.

XxxxX

Sakuno me va a escuchar cuando la vea, como pudo faltar! Eso no se le hace a una amiga- decía en voz alta Tomoko mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Le preocupaba el comportamiento de su amiga, no es que estuviera muy diferente pero cuando se trataba de Ryoma si cambiaba drásticamente.

Hey Tomoka! No sabes porque no vino Sakuno?- preguntó Momo acercándose rápidamente a ella.

Oh momo eres tú! La verdad no lo se, pero espera que la vea! Como se le ocurre faltar al juego?- contestaba con sus ojos echando fuego

A mi no me extraña del todo, pero al menos es bastante decidida en las cosas que se propone- comentó algo pensativo

Como que…?- cayó al darse cuenta de lo que Momo estaba diciendo, conocía a su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba segura que la chica estaba alejándose de Ryoma, lo que no entendía era porque, ella siempre entre todas las chicas era la más cercana a Ryoma incluso más que ella que era la presidenta del club de fans de Echizen. Entonces porque se alejaba de aquel chico tan apuesto?

Crees que Sakuno le diga algún día o Ryoma haga algo para detener lo inevitable? A veces lo dudo, ellos son tan opuestos el uno del otro…pero eso de que los opuestos se atraen parece ser verdad, no? Al menos en ellos se da- seguía hablando Momoshiro viendo las estrellas que surcaban el cielo.

XxxxX

A la mañana siguiente había sido un día muy tranquilo y corriente, las chicas hablando del partido de ayer, los chicos criticándolas y los profesores atormentando la mente de sus alumnos….y afuera no era un día muy soleado como los anteriores al contrario parecía que dentro de poco comenzaría a llover.

Absorto a cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor un joven miraba por las ventanas los árboles moverse, mientras el profesor dictaba la clase.

Él no sabía nada sobre eso del corazón y le molestaba, porque no podía ser como el tennis? No y no! Todo lo tenían que complicar pues todo eso era absurdo, trataba de recordar como había llegado allí y no tenia idea, de pronto se había visto en la necesidad de verla y en la desesperante sensación de no poder sacarla de su mente.

No muy lejos de él se encontraba ella, a diferencia de él parecía estarle haciendo caso a las clases, como podía estar tan tranquila después de lo que hizo? Acaso ella no decía estar allí siempre? Entonces porque no estuvo ayer? No es que fuera un partido muy importante pero ella debía estar allí como siempre.

Debía, porque?

No, ella no estaba obligada a ir, pero él pensó que ella siempre estaría allí, al fin y al cabo era lo que ella siempre hacia.

Él nunca le había pedido que se preocupara o que estuviera con él.

Él siempre creyó que ella estaría allí, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Flash Back

Ryuzaki- dijo él aún sin soltarla

Hi Echizen, disculpa no pensé que se abriría tan de repente- dijo ella amablemente, separándose de él

Fin del Flash Back

En aquel momento había tenido una sensación muy extraña, un vacío por dentro que parecía que lo quemaba y al principio lo había confundido….y ahora le daba miedo…si…le daba miedo perder a la única chica que se preocupaba verdaderamente por él, a la única chica que había logrado… que el gran Príncipe del Tennis se hubiera…enamorado.

' Porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado' pensó el chico.

XxxxX

Se habían cancelado las practicas por el mal tiempo que había, así que decidió irse a su casa sin importar que se mojase, al ver al frente pensó que había visto una ilusión, pero no allí estaba ella debajo de la lluvia sentada en el parque. Lentamente se acercó a ella y se le quedó mirando sin que esta se percatara, la verdad es que de aquella niña que había conocido hace años ya no había rastro físico, era toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer. Él nunca se había fijado en las chicas, en realidad ese tema le importaba muy poco, pero ella no era una chica como las demás y el estaba consciente de eso. Pero que era lo que la hacia especial?...quizás la dulzura que siempre transmitía, su timidez, su mirada o sus sonrisas...no lo sabia.

Que fue lo que sucedió Ryuzaki? – quería escuchar una explicación, quería saber porque su cambio de actitud, quería saber porque ella se le escapaba de las manos de pronto.

XxxxX

Notas de la autora: GRACIASSS -! Me encantaron todos sus reviews y pues traté de actualizar lo más rápido que pude por ustedes y por ese motivo creo que no me salió muy bien el cap u.u, pero igual espero que les haya gustado. Siento haberlos dejado con la intriga pero es el chiste, no? xD mil gracias de verdad sus reviews me dan las ganas que necesito para seguir adelante con el fic, no me da tiempo de escribir pero aquí me ven jaja. Vieron lo que le dijo Momo a Ryo? O.o no me pregunten de donde salió un Momo así, pero bueno... xD

Saluditos a todos!

Syonara! Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.

Dejen Reviews!

Escrito y publicado: el 11 de septiembre del 2005.


	3. Día Lluvioso

Hola de nuevo! Muajaja xD en este capítulo les aseguro de que me volví completamente loca, lo poco que me quedaba de cordura quedó aquí x-X. Se han dado cuenta que el 90 de los fics en español que hay aquí son de la lindisima pareja Sakuno/Ryoma? Porque será ¬¬ OJO: lean las advertencias de este capítulo!

Advertencia/Riesgos: lea bajo su propio riesgo, puede quedar traumatizado por las cosas extrañas y empalagosas que se le ocurre a la autora de este fic, como puede quedar al final con terribles ganas de matarla, pero no la culpe esta mal de la cabeza xD

Resumen: RyoSaku. Este Capítulo definitivamente va dedicado a todos esos fans de la pareja Sakuno/Ryoma, 100 de esta pareja y en realidad lo que se supone debería ser un resumen es una advertencia a los que no le gusta esta pareja, que por cierto no se ni siquiera como han llegado a este cap si no les gusta, pero bueno….cada loco con su tema.

Tennis no Ohjisama NO me pertenece, solo la historia a continuación es mía.

**Aunque no te lo diga…**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

"_Corren los días que ahora no están y nos queda el recuerdo nada más"._

_Capítulo III: Día lluvioso_

Que estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó ella al joven apuesto que se encontraba frente a ella, él se le había quedado viendo fijamente a los ojos y eso la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, no podía simplemente decir de un día para otro que lo iba a sacar de su mente y se iría inmediatamente, es por eso que aquella mirada la estaba torturando poco a poco. Pero había algo diferente en esa mirada, sus ojos la veían con cierto ¿reproche, ¿enojo, ¿desilusión?

Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti- contestó sin dejar de mirarla, quería hallar la razón de su comportamiento, quería verla sonrojarse, escucharla tartamudear, solo para que de esa manera le demuestre que aún ella siente algo por él y lo hizo fue leve pero pudo notar como se sonrojaba. Sin saber porque su pulso se había acelerado solo con ver aquella muestra que estaba buscando, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Ella solo se limitaba a verlo, ¿que hacia él allí? O mejor dicho ¿que hacían ambos mojándose en aquel parque? de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que el silencio se había apoderado del momento, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario era de esos que más bien daba miedo arruinar porque hacia el ambiente más ligero y tranquilo. Así había sido siempre las conversaciones entre ellos un par de palabras y luego el silencio reinaba.

Aún no me has contestado- dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio, no podía dudar que Ryoma era un chico directo y no le gustaba estar dándole vueltas a las cosas, pero habría podido ser un poco más sutil, no? No era que no le gustaba eso, era solo que aquella pregunta no podría contestársela.

No se de que me hablas Echizen- contestó ella cortantemente, no podía llegar y decirle: ' Hi Ryoma! Lo que pasa es que como tú no me haces caso yo decidí alejarme porque estoy terriblemente enamorada de ti y necesito sacarme este sentimiento de adentro que lo único que hace es lastimarme' no claro que no podía decirle eso.

Creo saber que si lo sabes, es de eso precisamente. Porque Echizen?- quería una respuesta, quería saber porque toda esa actitud tan 'tranquila' de repente.

Acaso no es así como te llamas?- muy bien se estaba haciendo la tonta y Ryoma se daría cuenta de que se estaba haciendo la desentendida, cuando sabia exactamente de que le hablaba. Pero porque le preguntaba eso? como se había dado cuenta? Él siempre fue un despistado, como es que ahora se daba cuenta que la chica de la cual apenas recordaba su nombre se había alejado de él? En esos precisos momentos es en los que deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, que viniera un tornado y se la llevara lejos, pero desafortunadamente nada de eso estaba sucediendo y ella estaba que se moría de los nervios.

El chico suspiró derrotado, Sakuno no le contestaría lo que él quería tan fácilmente, era de imaginarse…después de todo aunque no lo aparentara Ryuzaki era una chica muy necia.

Vamos a un lugar donde podamos refugiarnos de la lluvia, puedes enfermar- dijo él tomando su mano y levantándola de un solo tirón, en el cual por la fuerza la chica había quedado muy cerca del joven, sus cuerpos con ropas mojadas podían sentirse uno contra el otro. Se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que el chico le pasó una mano por la mejilla a la joven acariciándosela, ante esa sensación Ryuzaki no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos, parecía otro de esos sueños absurdos en la cual ella y Ryoma eran los protagonistas.

Tenías un cabello atravesado- dijo el chico mientras le apartaba un rebelde mechón de cabello, la chica ante este comentario pareció despertar de sus dulces sueños y enseguida se vio apartada del chico 'poco delicado'. Y ella que estaba pensando que el chico lo había hecho por cariño, era una tonta.

XxxxX

Habían estado caminando por aquellas calles que a causan de la lluvia estaban prácticamente desiertas, parecía que el clima tenía algo en contra de ellos, buscaban algún lugar donde refugiarse y aunque ya habían pasado varios a él no le gustaba ninguno de ellos porque según él 'habían muchos mosquitos viendo de su plato', hace rato había vuelto a tomar a la chica de la mano, exactamente desde que habían salido del primer local de comida rápida.

Flash Back

Sakuno y Ryoma habían entrado al local lo más rápido que podían, la joven estaba un poco cansada por la carrera y Ryoma pues si lo estaba no lo demostraba ante ella, no había lugar donde sentarse y se estaba muriendo del frío cuando en eso apareció un chico de hermosos ojos verdes al igual que su cabello, muy alto y apuesto y le había ofrecido lugar donde sentarse a la joven y comprarle algún chocolate caliente, todo esto sin percatarse de la mirada amenazante que le daba el acompañante de la chica. Sakuno sonrojándose por la caballerosidad del joven aceptó penosamente, pero cual es la sorpresa del chico que al instante se pone en el medio de él y la chica 'un ojos de gato' y sin que la joven pudiera escuchar le dijo 'aléjate de ella si no quieres que tú familia vaya a visitarte al cementerio mañana' ante aquella mirada y 'advertencia' tomó a SU chica nuevamente y sin decirle nada volvieron a salir del local.

Fin del Flash Back

Desde entonces en otros locales pasaban cosas similares o simplemente los mosquitos se les quedaban mirando y él con gusto los hubiera eliminado con su raqueta pero la presencia de cierta jovencita no se lo permitía.

Oye Echizen este lugar no es muy seguro y mucho menos a estas horas, Echizen me estas haciendo caso? Echizen! Detente!- Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se había soltado de la mano de Ryoma y se había quedado parada viéndolo con cierto enfado, no entendía el comportamiento del chico y tampoco le interesaba saberlo ahorita, solo quería ir a un lugar donde pudieran refugiarse de la que ya parecía tormenta y del insufrible frío.

Déjate de niñerías, ya estas muy crecidita para eso- dijo el joven sin darle oportunidad a volver a decir una palabra más, porque nuevamente la había tomado de la mano para salir de aquel lugar.

Llevaban alrededor de media hora dando vueltas, cuando por fin a Ryoma le había parecido un lugar agradable para refugiarse ' 100 Ponta', es decir, su departamento. Se había mudado hace poco con su prima ya que él quería tener su vida independiente, aunque debido a su edad su prima 'se haría cargo' de que no fuera ningún irresponsable por petición de su 'adorado' padre.

- Aquí al menos no hay mosquitos- pensó el chico al entrar, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y la joven lo miraba extrañada por el comentario.

XxxxX

Si antes estaba nerviosa ahora se estaba muriendo de los nervios, estaba en el departamento de Echizen!. ¿ Como habían llegado allí? Ni ella lo sabia, ni mucho menos sabia porque Ryoma la había echo correr prácticamente toda la ciudad, cuando existían transportes públicos como el subterráneo donde no se iban a mojar y llegaban más rápido. Aunque en ese momento a ella tampoco se le había ocurrido.

Será mejor que te quites esa ropa- dijo Echizen mientras prendía las luces y se adentraba a una de las habitaciones.

Como que me quite la ropa? Estaba loco? Ahora si se estaba preocupando, Ryoma definitivamente estaba teniendo graves trastornos y eso seguramente se debía a su obsesión por el tennis, ella sabia que un día de esos lo verían completamente loco jugando en un manicomio pero no se imaginaba que sería tan pronto.

Aquí tienes, ponte esto. Si te quedas así podrías enfermar, te puedes vestir en la habitación mientras yo preparo chocolate caliente- decía Ryoma completamente cambiado de ropa mientras le daba una camisa a la chica y entraba a la cocina.

Algo sonrojada había entrado a la habitación del Príncipe de Tennis era tal cual se la imaginaba, todo estaba repleto de tennis, raquetas, pelotas, afiches, revistas….todo lo que un maniático tennista podría querer.

Porque compras tallas tan grandes?- preguntó la joven bastante sonrojada mientras salía de la habitación con la ropa mojada en la mano.

No es que sean tallas grandes es que tú…..- no pudo terminar la frase cuando volteó a verla, parecía un ángel, su cabello mojado, haciendo contraste con sus ojos, su sonrojo, aquella nerviosa sonrisa que tanto adoraba y la camisa blanca que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

Ese chocolate es para mi? Muchas gracias- dijo la joven aún más sonrojada que antes por la mirada que le daba el chico.

XxxxX

Tenían ya bastante rato allí sentados en el sofá sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, solo estaban viendo la televisión tranquilamente. Ella hace un rato había llamado a su abuela diciéndole que se quedaría esa noche en casa de una amiga por el tiempo, si le llegaba a decir que era en casa de Echizen la mataría así que había tenido que inventar otra cosa, dormiría en la habitación de la prima de Ryoma debido a que el cambio había sido hace poco la chica no había terminado de trasladarse y ella se quedaría en su habitación esa noche a petición de Ryoma que cuando dijo que se iría, no se lo permitió. Alegando que 'no la dejaría ir sola a su casa a esas horas'

Ella se había hecho la promesa hace algunos meses atrás de que el frío Príncipe del Tennis saldría de su vida para siempre y allí estaba en su departamento viendo cómodamente televisión a su lado, mientras acariciaba a su gato karupin, que al parecer a él le había parecido sorprender que su gato se hubiera dejado hacer cariños por ella, pero no dijo nada.

Definitivamente se encontraba en un sueño, Ryoma había sido amable con ella, se había preocupado por ella, se había dado cuenta de su cambio hacia él y cuidaba de ella.

Pero tenía que admitir que era uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido. El chico más apuesto, popular y frío al cual ella quería desde primer año estaba a su lado, demostrándole ese lado que nunca antes le había mostrado a nadie, que ella conociera al menos. Es que acaso Ryoma si sentía algo por ella? Quería creerlo, solo por ese día pero quería creerlo.

XxxxX

Notas de la autora: MIL GRACIASSS! Jojojo soy malvada muy malvada en realidad soy el ser más bueno sobre la tierra le di un regalo de cumpleaños a Sakuno con un Echizen así jajaja. Esta vez se me hizo más fácil escribir el capítulo, en el anterior como que se me había ido la inspiración xD a pesar de que recibí buenas criticas, la critica que me hice yo misma fue pésima creo que por eso fue que se me prendió el foco. Desde hace casi una semana tengo listo el capítulo pero soy una loca de carretera y siempre se me olvidaba publicarlo, así que ñunñun perdónenme la vida. Si entendieron lo de los mosquitos, verdad? Jejeje xD

Algún día prometo actualizarlo xD mentiras! Dentro de una semana o quizás antes…quién sabe :p

Saben que tenía pensado adelantarles lo que pasaría en el siguiente capítulo…pero…eso sería una injusticia de mi parte xD jajaja.

Se les quiere muchoooo! Graxxx por los reviewss

Saluditos a todos!

Syonara! Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.

Dejen Reviews!

Escrito: 11 de septiembre del 2005

Publicado: el 17 de septiembre del 2005


	4. El Deseo

Aparecí! He venido del más allá para poder continuar este fic Muajaja xD en este capítulo van a encontrar ese tipo de cosas que hasta ahora en mis otros fics nunca había escrito, así que es como estrenando nueva forma de escribir o algo así xX jajaja…. OJO: lean las advertencias de este capítulo!

Advertencia/Riesgos: lea bajo su propio riesgo, la autora no se hace responsable de cómo termine su mente después de leer este capítulo, esta algo empalagoso así que tenga un limpiador a la mano xD y no la mate porque después no puede seguir resucitando para continuar la historia.

Resumen: RyoSaku. Algo de hormonas salidas de control, calor, peleas…la autora perdió la cabeza ustedes solo lean y recuerden dejar sus reviews al final!

Tennis no Ohjisama NO me pertenece, solo la historia a continuación es mía.

**Aunque no te lo diga…**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

_Es ese fuego y la atracción que en mi despierta, es su suave piel y el deseo de ir más allá que me desespera_

_Capítulo IV: El Deseo_

No había podido contenerse verla allí a su lado, levemente sonrojada, con esa camisa que apenas le cubría las piernas y esa tierna sonrisa, debía aceptarlo, lo volvía loco. No entendía como es que esa chica lo podía sacar de control, pero como no, era popular, hermosa, estudiante regular, capitana del equipo de tennis….. y "tenía muchos pretendientes" le recordó su conciencia, al recordar que muchos otros estaban detrás de ella frunció el ceño, esos tontos no podían estar detrás de SU Sakuno eso él no lo permitiría, ella era de él y de nadie más. ¿Era egoísta? Siempre lo había sido ¿porque cambiar ahora?

Pero esas no eran las cosas que más le atraían de ella, sino que era diferente a las demás y eso era lo que a él le gustaba, era emprendedora, excelente cocinera aunque nunca se lo dijera, cariñosa, amable, algo necia en muchas cosas pero única.

Ambos eran tan distintos que era difícil creer que aquello estaba sucediendo.

Por ser simplemente Ryoma Echizen el podría tener a muchas a sus pies, sería uno de los mejores pero lo que no sabía y nunca creyó si quiera imaginar era que de pronto ella se quisiera alejar de él ¿porque? ¿Acaso había otro? ¿Acaso ella ya no estaba interesada en él?

Ya eso no importaba, con todas aquellas cosas en su mente se había dejado llevar por el impulso y la emoción de conocer y explorar aquellos labios hermosos que lo llamaban a probarlos

Sus labios se unieron finalmente con los de la chica reclamándolos así como suyos en una suave caricia que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.

Sus sentidos se descontrolaron totalmente, quería hacerla temblar, tocar su piel, hacerla suplicar por él, no supo como, ni en que momento pero ya habían llegado a su habitación y él con delicadeza sin dejar de besarla la recostaba en la cama, sus besos eran cada vez más intensos, el calor cada vez más insoportable y se estaba muriendo por quitarle ese absurdo camisón que le impedía poseer lo que dentro de muy poco sería sólo de él.

Se sorprendió al ver que la chica respondía a todas sus caricias, lo estaba desmoronando, quién diría que aquella dulce jovencita tímida estaría participando tan ágilmente en esas cosas, pero eso lo único que hacia era enloquecerlo aún más por el deseo, sus manos poco a poco fueron bajando provocando sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, sus labios besaban todo su cuerpo sin cesar hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más y finalmente las prendas que les estorbaban fueron a parar muy lejos de allí.

La miró a los ojos asegurándose así de que no estuviera haciendo nada mal y al encontrarse con sus labios ligeramente abiertos no pudo resistirlo y unió sus labios una vez más con los de ella intensificándolo aún más en una agitada danza entre sus lenguas, uniendo no sólo sus labios sino sus cuerpos en uno sólo y saciando la sed del deseo.

Un quejido

Dolor

Pasión

Amor

Había robado la inocencia de ese dulce ángel que ahora dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, se había convertido en su dueño, el primero y el único que tendría ese titulo sobre ella.

La mañana se hacia hacer notar con los rayos del sol, con pereza fue abriendo los ojos pero antes de terminar de abrirlos volvió a cerrarlos, sentía la calidez de ella sobre su pecho, el dulce perfume de su cabello y su respiración pausada; una vez más intentó abrirlos esta vez consiguiéndolo, giró su cabeza para verla allí junto a él, claro que no era como se lo esperaba….pensó que estarían en su habitación, en la en sus sueños, pero no, solo había sido eso, un dulce y apasionante sueño. Miró su rostro tan perfecto y blanco que el solo hecho de saber que otros estaban interesados en ella lo llenaba de coraje, había sido tan ciego al no darse cuenta que esa chica significaba tanto para él, ¿ Pero como decirle lo que sentía? Eso iba contra todo lo que él representaba, pero si acaso no lo hacia ¿la perdería? No, eso nunca.

Después de aquel beso que lo hizo sentir y luego soñar tan apasionadamente se daba cuenta que ella era todo para él.

XxXxXxXxX

Sakuno se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos recordando todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior….Ryoma la había tratado tan bien, se había portado tan amable que el solo hecho de recordarlo su corazón se aceleraba de alegría. Pero de pronto esa alegría inexplicablemente se había desaparecido, no podía volver a caer en sus juegos, no debía dejar que jugara con ella, si lo hacia y ella caía estaba segura de que no lo soportaría.

Sin previo aviso sus pensamientos habían sido nublados, por unos brazos que tomaban firmemente su cintura y la atraía hacia si, sellando sus labios en un prolongado beso. Cuando tomó conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo vio como Ryoma golpeaba a un chico del mismo año y la tomaba de brazo furiosamente llevándosela consigo.

Porque diablos te dejaste besar por ese idiota!- gritó Ryoma totalmente fuera de control

Yo…yo..no…- No sabía que decir, aún no terminaba de analizar lo que había sucedido, todo había sido tan rápido que no sabia como siquiera habían legado allí, así que hizo lo que hacia cuando se encontraba en un estado de confusión e impotencia, llorar.

Ryoma vio como la chica empezaba a llorar, él había visto todo ¿entonces porque le reclamaba? Ella no había tenido la culpa…pero…oh por kami que idiota podía llegar hacer con la persona que más….que más…amaba.

Sakuno…no llores, por favor- Le susurraba al oído mientras la abrazaba, aquel acto para él era desconocido pero al verla así se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo para así tratar de calmar su dolor, la alejó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos y suavemente fue secando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se volvió acercar a ella solo para hacer lo que anoche había podido lograr y lo que quería repetir, besarla.

Era algo más grande que un simple beso…sus corazones y respiraciones aceleradas, el mundo girando a sus pies, aquello era una sensación única e imposible de describir con solo palabras.

Sus tactos eran suaves y delicados…y uno que otro gemido se escapaban de sus bocas. Ryoma la apegó contra él aún mas, mientras su otra manos acariciaba su cabello y bajaba lentamente hasta detenerse en uno de sus pechos y presionarlo suavemente provocando más gemidos por parte de su pareja, una revelación de sensualidad y deseo.

Ya no aguantaba más, la necesitaba y lo sabía. Ella también lo deseaba, lo sentía en sus besos y sus caricias.

Sus manos inexpertas vagaban sin parar, el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba y la necesidad de sentirse uno con el otro los hacia perder el control….

Ryoma!

XxXxXxXxX

Notas de la autora: Hi perdónenme el retraso! Siento mucho la tardanza pero han sucedido tantas cosas estas semanas que casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir, sin embargo, este capítulo lo escribí como tres veces xD jaja pero ya por fin tengo un final definido para este fic o al menos por ahora :p. Espero que les haya gustado este cap es el primero que hago de este tipo así que…lo siento si no les gustó u.u intenté hacer lo que pude, mi musa viene y va, viene y va…y así es más difícil para mi wiii.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: **Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep, Itnuzi Desli, Chiicela, carmen g.**( no es exactamente lemon, pero por allí va la cosa jaja xD y si cumple en diciembre, el año si que no lo se) **Annis-sa, Ania-san, lady Sesshoumaru, pilikasa, lauramoon, Dolce Saito, Abuelitnt, Kisa Tsutaka, Tomoyuki Sasaki, Angie-ayanami, Mariale, Yume Shiroi, Mimi-san** ( no me mates xD), **yokito kou, Yoko, hibari, Luthien, Yukie-chan y horrion- potter**

Y a todos los demás que dejaron reviews en los cap's anteriores** GRAXXX.**

Sigan dejando sus reviews porfis son geniales y me encanta leerlos, saludos a todos!

Syonara! Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.

Escrito: 24 de octubre del 2005

Publicado: el 24 de octubre del 2005


	5. Te Amo

Holis? O.o no me maten! Ya regresé Muajaja xD en este capítulo van a encontrar ese tipo de cosas que hasta ahora en mis otros fics nunca había escrito, así que es como estrenando nueva forma de escribir o algo así xX jajaja…. OJO: lean las advertencias de este capítulo!

Advertencia/Riesgos: lea bajo su propio riesgo, la autora no se hace responsable de cómo termine su mente después de leer este capítulo, esta algo empalagoso así que tenga un limpiador a la mano xD y no la mate porque después no puede seguir resucitando para continuar la historia.

Resumen: RyoSaku. Algo de hormonas salidas de control, calor, reconciliaciones…la autora perdió la cabeza ustedes solo lean y recuerden dejar sus reviews al final!

Tennis no Ohjisama NO me pertenece, solo la historia a continuación es mía.

**Aunque no te lo diga…**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

_No puedo evitar lastimarte, sin embargo, no te miento cuando digo que te amo_

_Capítulo V: Te Amo_

Intentaba evitarlo, alejarlo de ella pero toda esas sensaciones, el calor recorriendo su cuerpo y esa tormenta eléctrica en su interior se lo impedían de lo último que había sido consciente fue de cuando intentó apartarlo de ella y este la había aprisionado más entre sus brazos; el rubor en sus mejillas se había hecho más notorio cuando este sin decir una palabra la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un aula vacía, sus labios no duraron mucho tiempo solos puesto este inmediatamente se había lanzado a sus labios.

El mareo que le hacia sentir era terriblemente placentero, cuando las manos de Ryoma comenzaron acariciarla sentía que moriría allí mismo, su labios recorriendo su cuello y el deseo por más la mataría en cualquier momento, de su boca no podían evitar dejar escapar sonoros gemidos y más aún cuando este tomó delicadamente uno de sus pechos y lo aprisionó sobre su camisa, se sentía tan sumisa, tan esclava de él que no podía evitar querer pedir más y más.

Ryoma no podía estar más excitado con la sensualidad con la que Sakuno se movía inconscientemente, él jamás había actuado así ante nadie así que solo se dejaba llevar por el instinto de querer poseerla. Su mente le suplicaba se detuviera que podrían meterse en un gran lío si los descubrían, más su corazón lo impulsaba a seguir adelante sin detenerse.

Ambos dejaron sus pensamientos a un lado concentrándose únicamente en explorar sus cuerpos y saciar sus deseos, entregándose mutuamente uno al otro, por primera vez conociéndose y experimentando nuevas sensaciones, en un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos…..entregándose en cuerpo y alma

Sakuno dejó cualquier rastro de timidez y se dejó llevar, mientras Ryoma no se podía sentir más realizado en el mismo instante que la hizo suya sabiendo que así era el primero y que se encargaría de que fuera el único con ese derecho. Cayeron completamente exhaustos en el suelo, sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirándose y besándose silenciosamente, las palabras solo parecían sobrar.

30 minutos después…..

"Ponte la ropa, tengo un partido ahorita y tú vas a ir" le dijo sin mirarla, tomó sus ropas se vistió y salió sin siquiera esperarla.

Sakuno no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida y de alguna manera humillada, le había hablado tan fríamente como si lo de hace un momento no hubiera ocurrido….se vistió lentamente y ya no pudiendo aguantar más el dolor sus lagrimas escaparon libremente de sus ojos, sus piernas temblaron y una gran pena la embargó por completo haciéndola caer al piso, no sabia que hacer, no entendía nada, se sentía tan confundida en un momento todo parecía un sueño y ahora parecía una pesadilla. Quizás ella estuviera haciendo un drama por ello, pero entonces como debía reaccionar? Sabia que Ryoma no era el tipo de hombres que sabia tratar a las mujeres pero aquello…la había hecho sentir….utilizada.

XxXxXxXxX

Ryoma inconsciente del daño que le había hecho a la chica se dirigió a las canchas cuando vio a todas sus admiradoras correr tras él, suspiró con cansancio esas chicas eran muy ruidosas y molestosas.

El juego comenzó y él estaba realmente furioso de que Sakuno no estuviera entre la gente, porque demonios no estaba allí? Le había dicho muy en claro que tenía que verlo jugar, el juego terminó llevándose la victoria nuevamente cosa que realmente no le importó porque su mente estaba en otro lugar. Ahora que lo analizaba bien quizás habría tenido que esperarla y asegurarse de que estuviera a su lado como siempre, pero entonces porque no lo había hecho? Se golpeó la cabeza en modo de torpeza por ser tan poco sensible y más aún con ella.

Se apresuró a buscarla por todas partes sin obtener ningún resultado se insultó asimismo, que estaría pensado ella en estos momentos de él? Quizás que era un cretino y lo era, quizás que era un monstruo que había jugado con ella y no lo era; podía ser un monstruo pero de ninguna manera había jugado con ella. De la desesperación sus ojos se aguaron necesitaba encontrarla, explicarle…pero ¿Qué le iba a explicar, ¿Que estaba loco por ella pero que aún así no podía evitar lastimarla cada vez que abría la boca?

"Sakuno!" gritó cuando la vio pasar por el jardín, Sakuno iba tan distraída que ni cuenta se dio. En cambio todos los alumnos que estaban por allí no podían dejar de ver a Ryoma que salía corriendo directo adonde la chica y la tomaba de la cintura.

Sakuno se había asustado pero al instante reconoció los brazos que la tomaban, molesta intentó desprenderse de su agarre y escapar pero éste se lo impidió. "Sakuno escúchame por favor, soy un tonto y lo siento. Nunca había pedido disculpas a nadie pero por favor se que me comporté como un completo patán pero perdóname, jamás te lastimaría intencionalmente" le dijo en un susurro que Sakuno escuchó perfectamente jamás se imaginó a Ryoma de esa manera pero al girarse y ver sus ojos supo que estaba realmente arrepentido y le sonrió dulcemente por más que quisiera no podría estar lejos de Ryoma lo amaba infinitamente y al ver su mirada con ese brillo tan dulce y tierno supo que él también la amaba a ella y que no abría nadie que pudiera disfrutar de esa mirada más que ella.

Se arrojó a sus brazos y el la apretó fuertemente contra si no queriéndola dejar escapar nunca "Te amo Sakuno" le dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco aprisionaba sus labios contra los de ella.

Los chicos y chicas que estaban alrededor no podían creer lo que veían Ryoma Echizen el chico más frío, popular y capitán del equipo de tennis declarándosele frente a todos nada más y nada menos que a la chica más dulce, popular y capitana del equipo de tennis? Era imposible…ellos eran tan opuestos….pero tan perfectos…eran el complemento del otro. Los chicos aplaudían y sonreían felices al ser embargados por la emoción y el amor que la pareja desprendía, las chicas estaban eufóricas unas hasta lloraban al toparse con una escena tan bonita, no importaba si ellas estaban locamente obsesionadas con el gran príncipe del tennis, ellas se sentían como en el final de un cuento.

Mientras tanto Sakuno y Ryoma reían felices y se besaban una y otra vez ignorando todo el escándolo que había alrededor de ellos, Ryoma tomó a Sakuno fuertemente de la cintura y la levantó por los aires dando vueltas con ella, Ryoma nunca había sentido tanta dicha y satisfacción en su vida como en ese momento…ver reír a Sakuno era un manjar para él y el por fin poder expresarle sus sentimientos libremente a ella sin importar lo que los demás dijeran era su respiro.

Que importaba el Tennis

Que importaba su padre

Que importaba el mundo

Si él tenía a su otra mitad.

**FIN? No, no, no! Esto continua! **

**Pero en el siguiente capítulo :p**

**Notas de la autora: **Hi! **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO!** También **MIL DISCULPAS POR EL ATRASO**! Espero que les hay gustado me costó un poco escribir este capitulo pues no estaba segura de cómo lo escribiría pero hice lo que pude. Por un momento pensé en dejarlo hasta aquí pero NOOOO jaja aún no se librarán de mi jeje.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: **Asuka Ishida****Shingryu Inazuma****, Akiko-Sama, ****Sakurita-Q****, itnuzi desli, karlyta, lady sesshouamru, denis, ****Angie-ayanami****Kisa Tsutaka****Tomoyuki Sasaki****Chiicela****, Abuelitnt, ****yokito kou****Conti****Shu-chan n-n****horrion- potter****, Pilita, ****Haine Asakura****Dark Kakoru Shinigami****, Annis-sa, ****frikis-san**

Y a todos los demás que dejaron reviews en los cap's anteriores** GRAXXX.**

Sigan dejando sus reviews porfis son geniales y me encanta leerlos, saludos a todos!

Syonara! Nos vemos en el prox capítulo.

Escrito: el 3 de enero del 2006

Publicado: el 3 de enero del 2006


End file.
